Thunder
by bottlecaps
Summary: Tyre fic. slight yaoi so no likey, no ready. really cute ending.


**Hello again. To those of you who read Lost and Found, it has been updated. To those of you who read My Sweet Nightmare, I promise I'll update soon. I've kinda grown addicted to writing one shots so guess what this is. Come on. Guess and if you get it right I'll give you a cookie. And, thanks to everybody who reviewed on my other one shot gives hugs.**

**Well, here you go. (There is yaoi so no likey, no ready)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything except this computer and my little cardboard box house.**

Tyson stared at the rain the clouds cried from the sky up above and sighed. Lightning flashed again and again.He winced as a particularly loud clash of thunder rumbled outside. _'Why do I have to afraid of thunder?' _he thought. _'That is such a stupid fear'_

Just then the lights flickered and went out. He sat up in his bed breathing heavily. _'Calm down Tyson, calm down. Don't start hyperventilating like last time.' _Tyson had remembered a time when he was younger, about 8 years old, when a terrifying thunderstorm hit near his house. The fierce wind had shaken the house and the loud thunder simply frightened him to such an extent, he started hyperventilating and his grandfather had to take to the hospital. He was sedated overnight and then released the next morning after the storm had blown over.

Suddenly another memory flashed through his mind.

**+ memory sequence +**

"_I'll be right back Tyson. I'm just going to the store to get some candles before this storm comes."_

"_Mommy! Please, take me with you. I don't want to stay here with Hiro. He always teases me about being scared of the thunder." pleaded a 6 year old Tyson._

"_Oh alright." sighed Tyson's mother, apparently exasperated at her younger son's clingines_s_. "But I don't want to here you ask for anything, understand?" she continued._

"_Alwight." said Tyson in his irresistibly cute way._

_They walked outside and to the car. Tyson's mother placed him in his car seat, closed the door, and walked back around to the front of the car to get inside. Only five minutes into the thirty minute long ride, it began to rain. Lightly at first, and then heavier and heavier. The steady monotonous sound of the rain pounding on the roof made it difficult to hear anything. Tyson sniffed loudly as he tried desperately not to start crying. Just then, the car slowed down and stopped. Tyson's mother flicked on the hazard lights and turned to explain to him that the engine was starting to overheat._

"_Tyson. I'm going to go outside and pour some more coolant into the radiator." she said while pointing to a bottle of green liquid on the floor. Tyson nodded as his mother exited the vehicle. He watched the now blurry figure of his mother through the windshield. Suddenly, a loud gut wrenching squeal forced Tyson to cover his ears and look behind him. A huge 18-wheeler loomed closer and closer. He heard a scream as it plowed into the back of the Honda Civic he was inside. He screamed as he saw his mother's body fall lifelessly to the ground. The horrifying sound of metal against metal filled his ears and then darkness rushed up to meet him._

**-end memory sequence-**

Tyson sobbed lightly and rubbed a spot on his arm subconsciously. He looked down at the spot only to realize that he had been rubbing a scar. One of the scars he had received from the accident that had killed his mother and left him parentless. His father had died shortly before he was born so his mother had raised the both of them by herself. That was why he was living with his grandfather.

After the accident that devastated both him and his older brother Hiro, his outlook on life became more positive. He had nearly died in the car wreck. The doctors were able to stabilize him, but the prognosis wasn't good. Amazingly, he had survived and recovered at a pace that had even the doctors stunned. He was sent to live with his grandfather.

Another clap of thunder roared and Tyson drew his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them, he buried his face into his knees and let himself cry. The rain was so loud he didn't hear the door to his room being opened. In fact, he didn't notice anyone was in his room until he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He didn't look up. The tapping persisted. He still didn't look up. The tapping stopped and Tyson felt the air next to him move. Someone was sitting down next to him. He didn't bother to see who it was. He already knew.

"Tyson, are you alright?" came Rei's soft voice. Tyson just continued sobbing. He hadn't told Max, Rei, or Kai about his loss. He had never explained to them why he lived with his grandfather.

"Tyson, please answer me. Are you alright?" he asked again. This time, Tyson looked up into Rei's soft amber eyes. They shone with worry and concern. A part of him wished he could just melt into those deep amber pools. It would be so easy. He shivered involuntarily and Rei noticed this action. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Tyson's sobbing frame. Another roll of thunder shattered loudly, almost directly overhead. Tyson shrank even further into a ball and pressed himself into Rei's warm body. Rei suddenly realized what was wrong.

"Are you afraid of thunder, Tyson?" he questioned. A soft mummer could be heard from him and then, a barely distinguishable

"Yes.."

"That isn't all that's bothering you either, is it?" Rei said as he pulled Tyson closer to him.

"My... my mother died during a stormy night like this. She went to go get candles for me because of a storm. I asked... I asked if I could go with her. The car's engine over heated... the 18-wheeler didn't see our car stuck in the road... she was dead before she hit the ground."

Silence.

"Oh, Tyson. I'm so sorry." whispered Rei into his ear. His hot breath tickled Tyson's ear. He looked down into Tyson's dark mahogany eyes brimming with tears. Two fell and slid down his cheek. Rei did the only thing he could think of. He bent down and kissed the tears away.

Tyson moaned slightly and cuddled closer to Rei. Warmth engulfed the both of them.

"I love you, Rei." whispered Tyson back into his ear.

"I love you too, Tyson." admitted Rei. A fiery blush lit up both boys' cheeks. Rei stood up, confusing Tyson. He looked up and accepted his lover's outstretched hand. They moved, hand in hand, over to Tyson's bed. Before either of them realized what was happening, the two teens were kissing with a deep passion. Tongues intertwined and played a teasing game of tug-o-war. Finally, the need to breathe separated them. Another heated blush lit up their faces.

Smiling, they shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. Tyson rested his head against Rei's shoulder and Rei placed his head on top of Tyson's. Hands held tightly, the two lovers stared peacefully out into the swirling black clouds of the approaching thunderstorm.

**OMG! I simply love my ending. It is sooooo wonderfully perfect. The fluff, fluff, the fluff. Well, don't just sit there, review, review, review! Let me know what you think. I'm going to do another one with a different paring. I absolutely loved the idea for this fanfic. Toodles. **


End file.
